Johnny the boyfriend
Mind's boyfriend, or Johnny, is Mind's possible future love interest. He appears in only two alternate realities (See: Made Appearances). He's described to be a young man in his college years; around the same age as Mind when they meet. In both realities the location of their meeting is the same. They come across each other at the city beach, where Mind gets invited to sit with him and his college friends and immediately gets accepted into the group. He has a kind and selfless personality, and appears more genuine when comparing him to the only other male companion she's ever known, Dennim, which is why Mind is quick to fall for him. When all goes well for Mind and her crush, she plans to tell him about her childhood abuse before their relationship grows any further, but this information does not get received well and he becomes unsure about how to treat or value her. In the reality they're already married and Mind is pregnant, she is forced to tell him about her past because her father attacked them in their own home. Here his reaction is even more negative and he leaves her, mostly out of fear for her father. His clumsy response to Mind's story motivates Dennim to play the supportive-replacement-boyfriend, though in the other storyline kills him shortly after the breakup. This crime stays unsolved for many years, until the police visit Mind's house to ask her about the murder. Her ex will indirectly reveal Dennim's true nature to her, as she was previously clueless about his supernatural side in both these realities. Johnny has a triangular face, blond wavy hair, black eyes and wears black pants and a green hoody. Relationships Mind Johnny treats her with genuine kindness and has a calm and respectful approach that Mind likes to answer to, making her less eager to acknowledge Dennim and his rude jokes when in his presence. Even so, Johnny's soft-hearted nature makes him screamish for heavy themed problems, like her abuse, to which he knows not how to respond and prefers to run away from. ----- Dennim In case Dennim sticks around after helping Mind escape from her home, he tends to get ignored by her after she meets up with her crush. Because of this, Mind's boyfriend awakens extreme jealousy within Dennim and he feels urged to loudly doubt his intentions at all times. The boy often falls victim to his insulting humor, but because he is hard to offend, he simply sees Dennim as a "goodhearted jokester", despite not bothering at getting to know him at all. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Married With Insanity (**) *Remarried With Insanity (****) *Castle by the Sea (fanfiction) (*) Trivia *Mind's boyfriend is the son of the photographer who made one appearance in the comics; **This character wasn't supposed to be related to the photographer from the comic, but they unintentionally ended up having a similar character design. See Also * Denise (daughter from another reality) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters